User talk:Fabina12
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fabina12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 17:50, February 16, 2011 Because we couldn't decide on what one to keep and we both wanted a correct name change so we just created one giant one.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Fabina12! I'm Fabinaforever, an admin of this Wikia. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your edits...What really caught my eye was your username. I'm a HUGE Fabina fan, too!! ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 00:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes! It's driving me CRAZY! But hopefully they will before season 2 comes around...We've gotta hope! :) :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 00:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Stop Making Useless Categories Can you please stop making unneccessary category pages? They're really not needed and are just wasting space. You're probably doing it to get more acchievement points, but if you ever want to be admin, then it's the quality and progress of your edits, not your ranking. You need to stop making useless categories or you can be banned for it. This is your first warning. Two more and you'll be blocked. Sorry, but that's what has to happen. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Just don't do it again. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) where is a plain template ??? agent45 Congrats!!! Hey Fabina12, Congrats to you because your''' House of Anubis Wiki User of the week!!!! Starting Feb. 25th to March. 4th!!!!' Hope you enjoy it :-) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 14:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Categories...AGAIN! Can you please, please, PLEASE stop making unreasonable categories?! They are getting out of hand. If you're doing this for achievement points, then are you doing this to get a higher rank? If you're wondering, then being admin doesn't have to do with your ranking. It depends on the QUALITY of the edits. Just remember you can get blocked for making unreasonable categories/edits. It is not something good for an possible admin. If you want to put in categories, please ASK first because all the categories that are already on the pages are all that is needed. Sorry if this sounded a little mean or rude, I just wanted to let you know so that it would make you a better contributor. Thanks for listening...er, reading. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 22:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Really? Lemme check this out. I'll let you off the hook for the Cup of Ankh one. But after you're done adding categories, look at the bottom to see whether or not it's a real category or not. Real ones are highlighted in blue. Fake ones are in red. And by the way, you added some others too. I'm not completely sure if you added them though, so don't get mad if it wasn't. Don't worry. When I first became a new user on another wiki, I had no idea what these categories were, so I just never looked at them until I finally figured out what they were. Anyway, I saw on the Marome page, there was the category "Students." You were the last to edit it, so I assume it was you, but I'm not sure. The reason we don't have that category on the pairing pages is because almost all ships are for students. We don't need the category to say that. Also, I saw that you added the category "Pairings" to the minor pairing pages. We don't need that category because it's a MINOR pairing. "Pairings" are for the main pairings. I'm sure you get the jist of it now. And I'll make sure to delete the categories that are fake. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Categories can get confusing. Just leave the categories the way they are. If the page is needed for a category check out the other pages that are similar to it to see if it's reasonable or not. For example, if you wanted to add "Images of Nina Martin" to the Fabina page (let's pretend it's not already there), then you could check the Fabicia page or Marome page or something if it has "Images of ...." on those pages to see if the category is acceptable. And I'll delete all the fake categories so it's less confusing for you. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No probem. That's my job. :) If you weren't a good user, you wouldn't be user of the week OR on the admin waiting list. We might get rid of an admin, so keep your fingers crossed. We'll probably decide by March, so make amazing edits!! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I thought we may need a gallery for that. I need to check it out. I just had dinner before and didn't see it. I'll check now. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:26, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the page. :D It's gonna look good when we add some more pictures. P.S. When I made it into a gallery, I'm not sure if I added all the pictures, so if you wanna add them, please do! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!! It is sad to say, but Fabinaforver is no longer admin, so you are. '''Congrats!!!!!!!!' Hope u r ok with this :-) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 13:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) congratulations on becoming an administrator!!!!!! :) Agent45 You are totally worthy of taking my place! :) I never did contribute much, I will admit to that. I just hope you have a fun time being admin! Good luck! :) :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 23:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about it! I just hope you have fun! :) Hahaha don't worry about me not editing anything, because Rachim and all of the other admins already did a pretty AWESOME job creating this Wiki already! :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 23:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't care if you use it in the user page contest anyway. But here is the code: *In the first set of XX's, you type in the box color. *In the second set of XX's, you type in the border color. *In the third set of XX's, you type in the text. Hope this helped! --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 02:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you press Save then look at it? :) --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 14:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I noticed on your user page… SO anyways I was looking at your user page and I noticed a code down there. Were you trying to do HTML 'cause if you were I can help:D Lynda123 23:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool, as in what? I could give you code but tell me what you want it to look like? Lynda123 23:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Use this code Fabina12]] (Talk To Me) 23:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry bout tht :P thanks for ur help (in advance) and happy birthday :) ~nabian8735 ~nabian forever!~ 00:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) it should work now[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Me) 20:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Here is an apology letter for being rude on the wiki http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrdillfenster2/I_am_sorry mrdillfenster2 IMPORTAND !!!!!!!!!!!! READ THIS ASAP !!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrdillfenster2/HORRIBLE_NEWS_!!!!!!!!!! mrdillfenster2' '(talk) 18:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) where can i watch? i want to watch house of anubis online but u cant watch it on youtube anymore and i want to c it again do u no where i can watch it? You can watch it on nick.com/anubis! Finafan 15:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC)FinafanFinafan 15:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) where can i watch? i want to watch house of anubis online but u cant watch it on youtube anymore and i want to c it again do u no where i can watch it? nick.com i cant find where to watch house of anubis on nick.com iv tried lots but i just cant find where. please help.Shandy97 16:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bother yoy again but i need help. heyy i got the link to nickelodeon but i dont know where to go from there to watch full episodes. i would really appreciate your help if you could direct me through it. thank you. xx Shandy97 17:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Fabina. I'm new here and need your help. How can I edit this "I'm living in..." and "Born"? If my English shouldn't be correct: I'm from Germany. :) Chris606 19:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC)